Betraying
by Botanybay
Summary: HIATUS...Cammie isn't scared...she wants to get even. Sequel to Unsuspecting!
1. New Beginnings

I wake to the soft pitter patter of the rain on the old roof of the Academy, I love this place. The first night back from winter break was my favorite; the pure excitement practically hummed through the halls. My sisters had arrived yesterday, as did I. I had spent most of my two weeks off with my mother, filing security clearance one cases at the department underneath the mall. Everything about that job was boring, especially since an agent would check up on me every _five_ minutes. Trust me, I counted.

Needless to say I was glad to be back for two reasons. Gallagher wasn't boring considering the secret passages and the fact that the walls are nearly oozing history out of the walls. The other was that the only time I truly feel safe is when I am home with my sisters especially since the D.C. incident. My mother reminds me that some time in my career that I will be required to go see D.C. and even stand where I had stood before. That thought doesn't scare me, but what does is knowing that people are waiting for me to make a stupid mistake so they can get me. That is what is scary, more than anything else. However, I decided I was going to beat them at their own game. How, I didn't know yet.

It had to be fast though because something had to be done before I go crazy. Everyone here treats me like a porcelain doll which is something I am definitely not. I know what Macey means when she says she hates security even more than cheerleaders, I understand. I have to consistently check in with a teacher every hour and if I don't we go into code red, which to say is embarrassing is an extreme understatement. The alarms start wailing my name until I sprint to my mother's office to make it stop. Everyone then proceeds to glare at me while I pass them because I caused yet another code red. But that was before we got out for break so hopefully some people would forget.

I stretch out enjoying the last hours of silence and I stare at the sun very slowly rising, and my muscles instantly cramp as I remember what P&E had consisted of yesterday, and it was pure hell especially since I had a month off to allow my injuries to heal. I was way out of practice. I had made a plan with my teacher to come in at my lunch everyday until I was caught up, or at until I was better than everyone; I didn't want to revisit what happened in D.C. anytime soon. I wanted to make sure it wouldn't, Solomon had promised to tutor in everything he knew considering me 'special' circumstances. I was happy regardless.

I kept staring at the rising sun but I couldn't take it anymore. I snuck around to the bed right beside and jumped on top of Bex and covered her mouth with my hand. She struggled but she noticed it was me and stopped moving and instead gave me a pissed off look wondering why I woke her up. I mouthed to her that we needed to talk and I went to jump on Liz which left her Macey. I had to shake her for ten seconds until she finally decided to roll around and look to see who it was. I mouthed the same words to her and I heard a light thump from the next bed over. Macey had catapulted Bex off her bed and onto the floor.

After finally convincing Macey to wake up without too much more inflicted pain, we sat on the carpet leaning against my bed. They all had worried expressions on their faces, thinking I was finally going to tell someone how I was now afraid of the world. I wasn't, I was prepared to get even. But I didn't know how and I needed their help.

"I don't know what to do." I stated simply in a low voice so no one could hear me.

"Honey, you don't have to know. What happened to you was awful." Liz replied sympathetically not knowing the true meaning of my statement.

"No. I want to get them back." I solemnly told them, which was answered with silence and wide open jaws.

"_Them_. Cammie are you sure?" Bex came out if her stupor faster than Liz or Macey.

"You guys don't understand. What they did to me was scary and…" as much as I hated to say it and how shallow it made me feel I had to tell them, "embarrassed. I want to get them back. I hate the feeling of being stalked like prey. Like they are going to get me at anytime, like they are waiting for my one, small wrong step I take. Then…then they will pounce." I tried to explain to them what I felt, how weak I was feeling.

"Well, in order to get them back we are going to have to get more information on them…" Bex started and turned to Macey, who had been silent until now.

"From your mom's office." Macey finished.

* * *

I finally started the sequel to Unsuspecting (which if you haven't read, it would make more sense if you did).  
As soon as I finished writing Unsuspecting I had this like amazing dream that will become a chapter....waaaaay later on....which kinda inspired this story.  
It's the beginning and I haven't written anything creatively, haha unless you count a country report on the Ottoman Empire *gags*, so bear with me.  
I hope you all like it!  
~Lia


	2. The Art of Seduction

I idly passed through my classes that day. Until my second to last period of the day where I found myself in Sublevel 2 once again and a whole hour in which Solomon could torture. I quickly reminded myself of the surroundings; no windows, three doorknobs, eight cabinet drawers, fifteen desks one slightly crooked in the middle row, two dark brown shoes, no tie, and a super crisp white button down. I swear that shirt was either practically see-through or Dr. Fibs' clothes x-ray contacts actually did work. I wasn't the only to notice either, every single one of my sisters were practically drooling and not even trying to hide their blatant eyelash bating at Mr. Solomon.

"How many markers?"

"Five." I replied knowing the answer.

"How many doorknobs?"

"Three." I answered again and, again, alone.

"Buttons on my shirt?" Solomon asked with a very sly grin.

"Nine." Everyone answered in unison, loving knowing the answer.

"Today ladies is one of my personal favorite techniques I have learned. I employ it quite frequently." With that he gave a heart stopping wink and walked to be behind his desk. Everyone, including myself, were staring at his amazing butt which was being framed in the most revolutionary and wonderful pants I have ever seen. His butt alone was a freaking god. He turned around to face us again after writing on the board. "The art of seduction."

"Ladies, these techniques will aide you wherever you go, especially since you are women." Everyone blushed because we all heard 'you are the prettiest woman I have ever met.' "It doesn't matter even if you aren't the most striking; all you truly need is confidence and a lot of it. Flirting is a technique, a very skilled technique that anyone can master and more so those who have more practice. You girls have a very ill-suited situation; there is an extreme lack of men at this academy. A majority of your techniques will be used on men, however, since there are none here, and it is highly unlikely that you will be leaving anytime soon. Just remember ladies, use your everyday skills, be persistent if you have a lead, get the information and get out." He waited for our minds to slowly adjust to what he was saying before continuing. "Class is dismissed for the day, don't practice too hard." With that Solomon winked one last time before grabbing his leather jacket off his desk and walking out the door.

The next class, after sneaking in with my fellow Cov. Ops. student to the kitchen, I was greeted with Liz. Sweet, innocent Liz. I was instantaneous glad that she didn't have Covert Operations this year, otherwise I would be hearing bad pick up lines for the rest of the year:

"Are you an Alien?"

"Liz, really? What kind of question is that?"

"I was just wondering...because you just abducted my heart!" I could picture the rest of the year if she had decided to be in Covert Operations. Thankfully she had not.

I was absorbed in my imaginary pick up lines between myself and Liz that I hadn't noticed we had been dismissed.

I gathered my things and walked out of the classrooms and to my room. Not feeling like talking to anyone, I walked to one of the numerous pictures of Gilly, lifted up the painting and slipped into another passage. I took the long way and passed the kitchen, Mr. Solomon's office, and most importantly my mom's office. My mom wasn't in there, she never is around for a couple hours after our last class. I looked around the empty room for cameras...none, only numerous bugs. Then I had an idea and ran back to my room...as fast as a girl can in a skirt in a secret passage way full of cobwebs.

I arrived at my room out of breath mainly from excitement. Liz, Bex and Macey all turned to me to see why I was running and now gasping for air in front of them.

"I…have…an…idea." I said between gasps of air. They all gave me puzzled looks before I explained to them my plan of going to my mother's office…this second. Liz handed black cat suits and I raised my eyebrow.

"They were Dr. Fibs' idea…but I perfected it. They are called Chameleon suits…or Cammie for short." Putting mine on and over my face I instantly noticed from the mirror that I had disappeared completely. This is the coolest thing I have ever seen. We had an hour before my mother would get back to her office so after sticking in comms units we made our way into the passages.

I had brought this mini laser which cut through the thousand year old stone walls like butter. The three of us slid into the office, eerily darker and quieter than it usually was. I remember the numerous amounts of crab cakes, M&Ms, and various other nonperishable food that required only a microwave to be prepared. Even in the dark I could still see the picture of my mother and myself standing in Russia in front of the Kremlins where only hours before my mom had disabled a bomb that had been disguised as a firework.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and quickly whacked the person's hand off of my shoulder and turned around in a battle ready stance. Macey lifted off her mask so that I could see her face before she led me to Bex. Bex was holding with a folder with a Cheshire grin. I went over to her and looked at the file with her flashlight:

_Level 6 Clearance Required:_

_Name: Davenport Conservatory for the Gifted_

_Location: Merrick, Nebraska_

_Description: Advanced agent training under the advisement of The Circle of Craven…_

I hear shuffling in front of the door. We shut off the light and quickly place the folder back where it belonged. The three of us then scrammed to another folder and grabbed one on Blackthorne. We took it out and put it back in, slightly crumpled and closed the drawer. We all looked expectantly at the door. Nothing happened for a minute. We all let out a breath of relief. The door slowly crept open.

"Ladies. I believe you have detention awaiting you tomorrow and I will be confiscating those suits and giving them to Dr. Fibs. Also, Cameron, I believe your mother would love to talk to you."

* * *

**Chapter 2! BAM!  
lol, so thank you to all seven (I think) who reviewed...and those of you who didn't...all ONE BILLION (haha, I wished) you should. It would make me a very happy Lia.  
Happy belated Thanksgiving and yay for winter time and almost finals time (booo!)  
Lia**


	3. Growing Up

"Hey mom…" My mother waited until Bex and Macey shuffled out of the room. Her eyes followed them out of the room and as she icily closed the door. She turned back to me and scanned her office. They started touring from the wall where a large square block was missing; thankfully it didn't rip her favorite deep red wallpaper. She followed the invisible foot steps that had led us to her cabinet. Shaking her head with disapproval she walked toward it and pressed in the code that had taken Bex a couple a minutes to guess at random. She scanned for a third of a second before lightly lifting the file and setting it on her desk before tightly closing the cabinet with a slam. To say I didn't jump is a lie; my mother was in an entirely new level of anger. Still not looking at me she pushed the chair which receives the parents of my sisters and walked to behind her desk.

"Cameron, what is wrong with you. First you run off with that boy from town, then the entire D.C. incident which could have been prevented if you followed instructions, and now…now you are breaking into my office. Nice job by the way." She said the last part so harshly and slowly I actually winced. She slammed the file on the desk and continued to not look at me and instead was staring at the wall behind me. "You're a spy Cameron. You're not a stupid infatuated teenager. You have goals, and are in a _highly_ dangerous situation. Going gallivanting after some boy will only put you in more danger. Zachary is not a good influence on you. I thought…I thought I could trust you Cam. I thought you understood. You mean everything to me." Her voice became so soft at the end I had to strain to hear her.

"Mom I…" She cut me off before I could even begin to tell her how sorry I was.

"Cameron, you can leave." I sat there stunned. My mother was the type of person that wanted to work things out between us. I sat there staring at my mother; she gripped the desk tighter and finally released her eye contact from behind me and trained it on me. Her eyes were like ice and fire mixed together, and yet barely, just barely, there was a hint of the ice melting and threatening to spill over. "Leave. Now." Shocked, I pushed my chair back and all but fell attempting to get out of the room. The door creaked and I now realize what my mother was staring at; Mr. Solomon. He had been there and witnessed the entire thing. Heard everything my mother said to me, my breaking of her trust. Bewildered I ran out the office and ran to my room.

I slowly opened the door of my room to only notice the nervous audience of my friends waiting to hear what happened. "She's angry." I quietly said before walking to the bathroom and turning on the water so I could take a shower. With the hot water pelting my face I could finally release my fists and relax all my muscles. Calm breathing, I kept telling myself and envisioned myself at the ranch in Nebraska with my grandparents: the smell of hay and horses. Liz lightly knocked on the bathroom door before opening it slightly.

"Cammie, are you ok?" Liz asked carefully from behind the door. Liz was still Liz, even though I didn't want to talk she knew I needed to talk.

"You know what the worst part is…Solomon, he was there. He heard _all_ of it. She thinks I'm a stupid, dumb girl. That all I can think about is boys. Now he probably thinks the same thing. You know, I wanted to be like him. Be his favorite student; show the world I can be an amazing spy. That I'm not afraid, and I'm not fragile." My voice went from angry to embarrassed and then, to scared.

"I'm so sorry Cammie. I should have stopped you." After realizing I wasn't going to answer her she closed the door and walked away. I grabbed my towel from the rack next the shower and grabbed my pajamas. Unwrapping the towel from around my hair I exited the bathroom and walked to my bed. The lights were already off so I slipped beneath the covers and fell into a light sleep. The night consisted of tossing, turning and the creaking of my bed. I would drift to sleep only to wake up again to the sound of the wind whipping through the curtains or the light snoring emitted from Liz's side of the room. Finally I gave up trying to get the last couple of hours before the sun finally rose I simply just laid in bed waiting. When Liz's alarm eventually went off I was already wide awake and had my way to the bathroom before Macey could.

Determined I left my room early and made my way to Solomon's room. The light slap of my shoes against the ground was giving away my location. I stopped and stood before his door. Seconds later he opened the door and gave me a shocked expression as to why I was at his room at six in the morning. "I want to get even." I stated to him simply. He sighed, rolled his eyes and continued to be completely shirtless in front of me.

"And how, exactly, Ms. Morgan are you planning on doing this?" He allowed a smirk to form across his face. Solomon believed he had the upper hand in this situation, but not this time. I knew something he couldn't fathom I would know. Before I could stop myself I let out two words.

"Attending Davenport." He peeked his head out to look before grabbing my forearm and pulling me inside his room. He sat me on the bed, grabbed me by the shoulders and looked me in the eye. He looked angry and shocked.

"Cameron, do you understand what this means. If you even say one word wrong you would be dead in an instant. They would torture you first just to have you tell you information they need to know. Then they will let you slowly fade away after you have experienced the most intense pain…you will be begging for death. What they did in Washington was nothing compared to what they could actually done. This could kill you; make sure you truly want it." Solomon was still staring and his grip on me only tightened.

"I know we need more information. I saw the file, there was practically nothing. I am the best person for the job; they already want me dead and would never expect me to be right under their nose. Anyway, either way I'm not going to live in fear of them, either you get me in there or I run away to get caught." Solomon just kept looking me in the eye for another couple seconds as if there was the answer in them. Slowly he began to release my shoulders. He walked to his drawers and threw on a simple black t-shirts, a pair of socks and put on his shoes and signature leather jacket in a matter of half a minute. He walked to his door waiting for me to get up from my stupor and then followed me out to lead me to my mother's office…for the second time in the past twelve hours. Buckingham was already in there when we arrived, my mother and her talking in whispers and Mrs. Buckingham holding her hand. They both turned to us upon our entrance with confusion splashed across their faces.

"She wants to." Mr. Solomon told them in a perfectly calm, yet urgent tone. My mother allowed her eyes to start to whelm up with water.

"Joe, we decided last night to wait. She's not ready!" My mother yelled at him in a hysteric voice. Mrs. Buckingham attempted to hold her hand tighter to keep her from pummeling Mr. Solomon.

"She's ready." He said in a definite manner. He turned to me: "I've already begun to set it up, you'll leave tonight." I nodded my head once before he motioned for me to leave. I didn't know this was going to happen so quickly, tonight. I had to pack, say goodbye. I heard light sobs coming from my mom's office as I scuttled off to my room.

* * *

**Quite dramatic if I do say so myself. Sorry it took me super duper long to update (but I made it a little bit longer): I had finals last week and you know the game (i.e. trying to study even though your brain has already turned to mush hours before when you had already spent 3 hours taking another final). So much fun! Lol, most of you have them after winter break (at least all my friends do) so good luck to you then! I hope everyone is having a fantastic first monday of winter break, and I would love you all if you would tell me what you think of this chapter!  
**


	4. Samara Morgan

I was currently sitting on the toilet as Macey and Bex blow dried my hair. They finally turned off the drier and silenced its annoying sound. "How does it look?" Hopefully it hadn't ended up turning green for some odd reason.

"It looks great....Just remember to wear light colors." Bex was forcing a smile…I should be afraid. I got up from the toilet while both Bex and Macey half heartedly attempted to stop me. I gasped as I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like the girl from the ring, the one who tried to kill everybody. My hair was all dried out because of the dye and, sadly, the medium brown wasn't actually medium brown…no, it ended up being black. Dark, crazed looking black. "At least we dyed your eyebrows too." Macey attempted to make the mood light, yet it was already dark--just like my hair.

I walked out the bathroom wearing a white tank top and dark jeans. Light colors my ass, it changed absolutely nothing. I walked over to my bed and was piling my regular clothing into the bag when I heard a loud scream and a thud as someone hit the ground. Unfortunately, they continued to scream. "Bex! Macey! Helppppppp!" I turned around and glared daggers at Liz. Her screams stopped but her mouth continued to hang open. "Oh…It's you....I like your hair." She squeakily announced before scrambling up to her bed. I could hear Bex and Macey attempting, very badly, to hide their snickers.

I was about to put on some flats when Macey threw a pair of black boots at my head. I caught them before the stiletto heel nearly impaled my eye. I looked from the black boots to my friend with a disbelieving look, these were straight from Italy. "Hey, you're a new girl Cam." Cautiously I put them on; I was seriously afraid I would break them if I wasn't careful. Macey and Bex then both hopped over to throw an entire store's worth of make up on my face and told me to do the same thing every morning before I left the room. Smokey eyes and Italian leather boots…what more did a girl need to alter her identity.

Apparently, she needed an entire make up bag that was poking out of her small duffel bag. I literally dove into the back seat of the limo after fiercely hugging my best friends goodbye. My mom hadn't been able to come out and say good bye, but I did recognize a flicker of the curtains from the second story. It was only me and the bubble gum guard against the world (and speculating what the guard used to do, I was betting in my favor).

The car slowly pulled into the driveway before the sun was even awake, and wouldn't be for another quite a few hours. I had dozed off, figuring I needed rest in order to think properly. Now I was realizing that was a bad decision for two reasons; I had no idea really were I was, and sleeping does nothing for your appearance...really. My shirt was completely ruffled, my jacket drooled on since I used it as a pillow, and my make up was all smeared from my constant eye rubbing. Quickly I tried to look presentable before Mr. Bubble gum guard opened the door to the backseat and I hopped out. I could feel eyes on me, yet I could see none whatsoever. The doors to Davenport were smaller, the building itself wasn't as old as Gallagher, but yet it still held the same solemness about it. The walls weren't covered by Ivy, instead it was restfully held at bay at the foot of the wall. The trees were all trimmed in the same manner and, even though it was fall, not a single leaf could be found on the ground.

Slowly the doors drifted open and man clad in the usual dress pants and button up shirt that Mr. Solomon wears, looked extremely different from what I was used to. He had calculating brown eyes that were eying me, determining my level and skills. He was in his mid forties, yet his eyes seemed as if he had been around for centuries. He wasn't the type of principle I had been expecting, but then again, my last principle had been my mother. He allowed a small smile to spread across his face as he welcomed me to Davenport. " Ms. Warner, I am glad you have finally decided to join us." I took a second to remember what Solomon had told me, my parents lived abroad in Ethiopia so they live in peace whilst training me to be spy in the privacy only found being in the middle of nowhere. They decided to stay in Africa even though I had decided to come to the states to learn the family trade. Apparently the CIA has been working to get an inside job on them for at least seventeen years.

"It is definitely a refreshing change, Mr. Heitsburg." Mr. Bubble gum guard began pulling my luggage out of the car. When he had finished, he gave me one last reassuring smile before departing with the limo. So much for it being me and Bubble gum guard against the world, it was only me.

"Classes start in two hours, breakfast in one. I expect you to be on time. Also, you will have you own room since, oddly enough, we had a perfectly even number of girls before you came." If I have my own room that makes things far more easier than expected. "Your uniform is waiting upstairs." He led me up a flight of stairs before pointing out my room was the last door on the right. I hoisted the strap of my duffel even higher as I walked to the end of the hall and slowly opened the door. It was completely dark and plain. No windows, no skylights; just a bed, lamp and desk. The bed only had sheets, a comforter and pillow all of the same steel gray coloring. I walked over to the closet to find four hangers with the same gray uniform hanging from each one. I began to quickly unpack my clothing; I wasn't allowed to bring anything personal. No pictures or childhood teddy bears were allowed. I walked over to the closet and put on the uniform, usually I would be adding a bow or a clip to my hair for fun, however, this place did not seem like 'for fun' was allowed. I left my hair down after brushing and reapplying Macey's liquid eyeliner.

Grabbing my new black backpack I walked to my door and, after a few deep collecting breaths, opened it. I was greeted by fifty girls who were presumably also leaving their rooms, however as soon as they heard my door open they stopped what they had previously been doing to stare

at me. Then those stares turned into ice cold glares. Then after properly sizing me up they went on their way. attempting to follow a crowd of them to the dining hall, noticed me and took very quick turns as to leave me in the middle of a hall, god knows where. Frantically I try to remember where I had come from when I see a group of guys walking and not noticing me in the dark shadows in the hall. Taking my chances, I decide to follow them they are speed walking as if they need to get to somewhere rather quickly. Keeping a safe distance they lead me to the dining hall, waiting a couple of seconds so it doesn't seem as if I was following them, I open the metal doors.

Once again every face turns toward me. I notice Mr. Heitsburg glaring at me from the podium, slowly all the girls from my floor also began to glare at me. Everyone else simply sizes me up, seeing what kind of threat I would be to them. "So nice of you to grace us with your presence Ms. Warner." I walked down to the table which was full of people who looked to be in my grade. "As I was saying before this year will be different. We have many outside threats and missions which we must accomplish before the semester is over. You children are the most gifted I have seen in a very long time, I expect very much from each of you." With just one nod he left the podium and food was served. It was waffles, the most amazing breakfast food of all, yet, even though I was hungry, I couldn't manage more than three bites. Maybe it was because everyone sat at least three feet away from me and looked at me with such cold glares I could almost begin to hate myself.

* * *

I hope everyone had a fantastic holiday! I didn't edit this story all that much because I wanted to just get the story out.  
Tell me what you think!  
P.S. Does anyone get the title of the chapter?


End file.
